Look After your Brother
by Tamnation
Summary: Deancentric. Dean's thoughts as he sits next to an injured Sam.ONESHOT please R


**A/N: Hi everyone. This was my first attempt at a Supernatural Fanfic and I hope it's not too bad. Just a little insight into Dean's thoughts when Sam gets injured.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sam or any other Supernatural characters.**

**Look After your Brother**

Dean needed to move. He'd been off the road too long and it was starting to get to him. That and he hated hospitals. Everything about them he hated. The nurses, the doctors, the white walls and the smell of dying and medication. Well maybe not the nurses, he liked them right up until they told him the bad news. But most of all, he hated why he was here, sitting next to this bed with the same five words repeating over and over in his head accompanied by an overwhelming sense of failure.

"_Look after your brother Dean"_

He'd failed his dad. The proof of that lay in front of him. Sammy, his little brother lay on a bed in front of him. Unmoving, unconscious, being fed through tubes inserted into his arm. He hadn't changed in days, always the same, and Dean was always there. He'd stayed there so long, forced himself to stay awake for so long, that even the hospital staff were getting weirded out. But Dean couldn't leave. Not with Sammy like that, not when his brother could wake up at any second, could ... die at any second.

"_Look after your brother Dean"_

The words wouldn't go away either. Always there to remind Dean that this was entirely his fault. He hadn't even been there when it happened. He'd left their motel room while Sam was still sleeping, to get breakfast and coffee. He'd been standing in the diner down the road ordering when he heard a loud crash and a scream, coming from the direction of their motel. The same words repeating now had flashed in his brain then.

"_Look after your brother Dean"_

Sam had been unconscious when he got there, slumped against a wall. Dean had barely stopped to glance around for the reason as he ran to his brother side. There had been no one in sight. They'd all fled at the first sign of trouble. As he kneeled next to Sam, Dean had only just heard his EMF detector beeping at him, had only just reached for his weapons in time. Poltergeist. Dean's guns fired in rapid succession, not really caring what he hit, but he must have hit it at some point. He heard a horrible ghostly wail and his EMF stopped beeping as the thing disappeared. Dean barely noticed, his attention was already back on Sam, a sense of failure entering his mind as Sam refused to wake up.

"_Look after your brother Dean"_

He'd been told that ever since their mum died. Even that night, as Dean had watched his house and his mother go up in flames, he'd been handed his little brother and told to run, to look after Sammy. It had been the same whenever their Dad had gone on his hunting trips. Always the same, as Dean was left alone with Sam for days on end.

"_Look after your brother, Dean"_

And every time he failed there had been such anger and disappointment in Dad's eyes that Dean had sworn he'd never do it again, that he'd try harder. It had become his purpose in life. Even when Sam had left after his big fight with Dad and gone to college, Dean still swung round every now and again to check that his brother was alright. Though no one, not Sam or even their Dad had known he'd gone. But Sam had always been happy, been living a normal life. Dean had always envied Sam in a small part hidden away where Dean couldn't get to it. Sam had had the courage to break away from their Dad, to go and look for what he wanted, for happiness, while Dean was still following their father's orders.

"_Look after your brother Dean"_

But now he'd failed, and Dad wasn't even answering his phone. Their Dad had left them again and he wouldn't even come when his son's life was in danger. For some reason Dean felt in some obscure way that it was his fault. Dad wasn't coming because he'd failed him, failed Sammy. He'd failed to protect him against the pain of losing Jess, though he'd tried to make up for it by protecting him from various monsters and demons, but in the end he'd failed. He always failed.

"_Look after your brother Dean"_

Dean sighed as he leaned forward in his chair in Sam's hospital room. They'd been here so long, and the Doctors were beginning to become more obvious in their concern for Sam's life. Some had also been openly concerned for Dean's own well being and mental state, but Dean didn't care. He took one of Sam's hands in his; trying not to think how odd this may look to any of his old acquaintances that were used to his tough guy look.

"Come on Sammy, wake up. We have to go soon. If you don't wake up I don't know what I'll do. Come on Sammy." Dean muttered, not knowing if Sam could hear him.

"It's Sam" Dean looked at his brother in shock. The eyes were still closed, but they seemed to be fluttering more, and there was a smirk playing across his lips.

"Sam?" Dean asked cautiously. Sam's eyes finally opened and he stared at his brother, who stared back, to relieved to say anything.

"Hey Dean. What happened?" Sam said finally, his words rasping out from his parched throat. Dean was about to speak when a flood of people entered the room, Doctors, Nurses and other medical people. Dean was pulled away from Sam and pushed out of the room. He leaned against the wall outside with a sigh. Sam was alright, but their Dad still hadn't come and no matter whether Sam blamed him or not for what happened Dean would always feel guilty. He had failed his task, but he wouldn't fail again. He would always be there for Sam, always protecting him just like he'd promised.

"_Look after your brother Dean"_

**A/N: There Done. I hope it was alright. Please review, criticism is welcome.**


End file.
